1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector having an easy-to-install lamp module and a method of installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the lamp modules of optical projectors operate at a voltage greater than 10,000 volts. With such a high electrical voltage, an improper use of the projector, for example, the wrong assembly of a lamp module, may give the operator an electrical shock. Therefore, strict safety requirements for the operation optical projectors become necessary. To meet the safety requirements, convention projectors are designed with structures that can be classified into the following two types.
(1) Mechanical Connection/disconnection Separated from Electrical Connection/disconnection:
In mechanical design, a lamp module of this like the one convention projector is imbedded in a space defined by projector housing, and tightened by the screws and bolts. Inside the projector housing, there is a removable flat cover to facilitate installation of the lamp module and protect the operator form inadvertently touching the lamp module. The lamp module is connected to a first half connector that can be engaged to a second half connector fixed in the mainframe through naked eyes.
To remove the lamp module, the operator must remove the flat cover fixed in the housing by loosening the screws and bolts first, so as to decouple the connector pair, i.e., the first and the second half connector, and then remove the lamp module. To install the lamp module, the operator must screw the lamp module to its position in the projector mainframe, engage the connector pair, and then replace the flat cover.
In electrical connection design, a salient set in the flat cover of this convention projectors and a button switch connecting an AC power source of the projector constitute an interlock switch structure. When replacing the flat cover, the salient of the flat cover is contacted with the button switch and connects the electricity of the power source to the lamp power supply of the projector. When removing the flat cover, the salient of the flat cover is separated from the button switch and disconnects the electricity of the power source to the lamp power supply. In addition, the connector pair constitutes a part of the entire electric circuit of the projector, which is from lamp power supply and the lamp module. Therefore, when removing the lamp module, the flat cover will be removed from the housing at the same time, and the power source is shut down as well. Then, the half connector is decoupled and the entire electric circuit is disconnected. When installing the lamp module, the half connector is coupled first, and then the flat cover is in place to start the power source and connect the entire electric circuit.
The structure of the projector mentioned above is shown in the product model EZPro of the applicant, for reference.
(2) Simultaneous Mechanical and Electrical Connection/disconnection:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,488 disclosed a projector structure having a flat cover to cover the lamp module fixed inside the housing. However, the flat cover does not provide the function of interlock switch. The half connector, connecting to the lamp module, and a second half connector, fixed inside the projector, are aligned automatically and coupled or decoupled by a button switch. The connector pair is coupled mechanically; the entire electrical circuit is connected as well. However, in mechanical connection design, the connector pair is decoupled and the entire electrical circuit is disconnected.
In order to remove the lamp module of the convention projector, it is necessary first to remove the flat cover, decouple the connector pair, and loosen screws. Although the conventional projector meets the safety requirements, it is a pains-taking job to install or remove the lamp module. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a projector that meets the safety requirements and has an easy-to-install lamp module.
An object of the present invention is to provide a projector having an easy-to-install lamp module, which is installed in a lampshade to be a part of the projector housing. The lampshade is fixed on the housing by a single screw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing the lamp module into the projector and remove the lamp module from the projector.
The other objects and advantages of the invention are stated and, shown in the following description and the enclosed drawings.